Origin Of Shades
by Blabbityblab
Summary: This is basically the Origin Story of my fan character, Shades the Hedgehog. Shades is trying to find out who he is, and why he was made. I'm new to fanfiction, so it may not be the best story in the world. Warning, there's spoilers coming later.
1. Prolouge

Origin of Shades The Hedgehog

Chapter 1: Prologue

"RATS! ANOTHER DUD!" Eggman said, angrily, throwing away a Shadow android.

Only this was a different kind of android. It had green stripes, strange clothes, and spiked gloves. His tooth was a little pointy, and he had orange hair growing out of his head. He also had strange Red Glasses, a cross necklace, and blue eyes.

This was no ordinary android.

This android was going to be a big hero, despite his evil origin.

"I think maybe if I can bring Shadow back to life...I'll be able to make the perfect android! YES! You there, robot! Go out and search for Shadow's body! Quickly!" Eggman said, pleased with his idea.

"I'll just tell him he's an android, should anything go wrong." Eggman whispered to himself, and sealed the door that leads to the room with the strange android.

He forgot to turn the android off.

The android got up, clutching its arm.

It read the label on its arm.

It was hard to read, but he made out "Shades," so he named himself that.


	2. The Flames That Lie Within

Chapter 2: The Flames That Lie Within

Shades tore off the label, and walked to the door to the room.

He opened it with ease, so Eggman didn't seal it very well...

Going outside into the hall, he saw a strange robot walking towards him...he looked exactly like him.

"Who the heck are you?" Shades asked.

"Shadow Android," the android replied.

"Did Eggman issue you a mission?" the android asked.

"I...don't know..." Shades replied, scratching his head.

A robot that looks like him too, only a bit different walked in.

The robot grabbed the android...and ripped his head off.

It was a suit. A fox was in the suit.

"A spy. Dr. Eggman does not like spies," said the Robot.

"Who are you?" Shades asked.

"My name is...Metal Sonic...get back to work, Shadow Android." Metal Sonic said.

Metal Sonic walked away.

"What...?" Shades asked to himself, confused.

Then, a crash is heard, as an army of soldiers from the Sonic Army run in.

Shades is hit on head by one of them, and is knocked unconscious.

He awakens in a room...a room glowing with a strange light.

He looked at he source of the light.

It was a red gem.

He picked it up, and then he started to scream in pain.

His eyes caught on fire, and he held fireballs in his hands.

It was all over as quickly as it happened.

He found the exit to the horrid place, and taking the gem with him, he stepped outside.

The base exploded.

Luckily for him, he was far enough away.

Meanwhile...

A mysterious figure was talking to another one.

"The base was destroyed sir," the figure said.

"I see. Well done." The other one said, smiling.

"But...there's a problem...a failed Shadow Android escaped...and he's a problem..." Figure one said, in a worried voice.

"Why would he be a problem?" Figure 2 asked, the smile dissappearing.

"He found...one of the Power Gems." Figure 1 said.

Figure 2 frowned.

"Well...he cannot absorb the others. That's good news. But the bad news is, he could pose a huge problem to the mission," Figure 2 said.


	3. Who Am I Exactly?

Chapter 3: Who Am I Exactly?

Later, at night, Shades had set up a campfire, along with a bed that wasn't very comfortable.

He got up, not able to sleep, and then he started to have flashes of something...weird...

He thought of it as nothing, and decided he should keep moving.

Later on, he scared himself by stepping on a twig...and started to run...

Everything was flashing by him as he ran...he could feel wind everywhere on his body...

He was running faster than humanly possible!

He stopped, and he wondered...just who was he?

A failed android?

Or was he...himself?

He couldn't answer that now...because he saw lights ahead.

City lights.

He walked into the city, and looked at the sign there.

"Station...Square?" Shades read aloud to himself.

"Yep! Station Square, the city that was attacked a few months ago, remember?" a random guy passing by said.

"No...I don't...I uh...come from a different country!" Shades said.

"Oh, really? Funny...you look alot like Sonic The Hedgehog...but more like Shadow The Hedgehog…" The guy said.

"What's this? Did you say...Shadow The Hedgehog?" Shades asked excitedly.

"Yeah, he died...but he came back recently. It was weird." The guy said.

"..." Shades just stood there.

The guy walked away.

"How long was I asleep? Eggman just RECENTLY said he'd bring him back to life..." Shades said, trying to remember.

"I must have been knocked out for at LEAST two days I guess..." Shades said to himself.

He looked at the day's newspaper.

"Sonic Defeats Eggman Once Again! Metal Sonic Behind It All!" The headline read.

"Sonic...and Metal Sonic? What is this?" Shades says, thinking aloud.

"History of Sonic! Page 27!" The paper says. Shades turns to Page 27.

It tells him all about Sonic, all his adventures, and his misadventures, and his freinds, and his enemies.

"So...I guess I should look for this..."Sonic" person," Shades says.

While walking off to see if anyone knows where he currently is, he looks at a picture of a blue hedgehog.

"Sonic" is written under it.

"He looks a lot like me..." Shades says, then looks to the right of the picture.

It's a picture of a black and red hedgehog, with the name "Shadow" under it.

A girl walks by.

The girl gasps.

"MR.SHADOW!" The girl says excitedly.

Shades turns around.

"Sorry but...you got the wrong guy," Shades says.

"Oh...well, why do you look like Mr. Shadow?" The girl asks.

Shades looks down.

"I've been wondering that very thing myself," Shades says, sadly.

"I can help you find Shadow though! I'm looking for him too!" Shades says.

"Ok! My name's Cream! Cream the Rabbit!" Cream says, excitedly.

The ground shakes.

"Wait..WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" Shades yells.

Up in the sky, a big black hole.

Shades notices something on a cliff...it's a black and red alien talking to...Shadow the Hedgehog!?

The alien disappears, as Shades grabs Cream's arm and runs to the cliff.

But Shadow runs off before they can get there.

"Darn! We lost him!" Shades says, angrily.

"Um...Mr. Shades...how can you run so fast?" Cream asks.

Shades closes his eyes.

"An evil man created me...I think his name was...Eggman...I'm called...The Shadow Android." Shades says.

"I was a failed first project...so he threw me away," Shades says, sadly.

"Oh...so that's why you wanted to talk to Mr. Shadow then?" Cream asks.

"Yes...I want to find him...to find the truth," Shades says.

"Last I saw Mr. Shadow he went out to look for the truth too...about his past. I think he had...amnesia or something?" Cream said.

"Hmmm...Do you know what he might be looking for to uncover his past?" Shades asks.

"Well...maybe he's looking for the Chaos Emeralds!" Cream says.

"The Chaos emerald hold unlimited power, plus they come in colors too!" Cream says.

"The Chaos Emeralds..." Shades says to himself.

Shades hears something.

"WATCH OUT CREAM!" Shades yells.

Shades saves Cream from a laser just in time.

It looks like we have to fight our way to Shadow...


	4. The Beginning of The Adventure

Chapter 4: The Beginning of The Adventure

Shades looks around.

They're surrounded by black and red aliens.

He then looks on the ground near him.

He sees a gun.

"Cream...I need you to prepare yourself for something," Shades whispers to Cream.

"Ok..." Cream whispers back.

Shades then quickly grabs the gun, grabs Cream, zips on top of a nearby car, and shoots all the aliens dead.

From the car, still holding onto Cream and his gun, he jumps on top of a high building and looks down at the ground.

"Where the heck could he be...?" Shades whispers to himself.

Shades sees Shadow grabbing a green chaos emerald, and going on ahead.

"Lets go!" Shades says.

They start to follow Shadow, seeing that he's killing GUN soldiers.

"Is he really that evil?" Shades says to himself.

Shades watches as Shadow kills the last soldier, and grabs the second emerald.

"WAIT!" Shades yells.

But its too late, a black alien warps him somewhere.

"Well, that wasn't any luck," Shades says sadly.

"MR. SONIC!" Cream yells running off.

"Sonic...?" Shades says, turning around.

And there he was, Sonic himself.

"Hey there Cream! Who's this guy?" Sonic asks.

"My name's Shades, I need to find Shadow." Shades says.

"Well, if you're looking for Shadow, I can't help you," Sonic says.

"Darn..." Shades says to himself.

Suddenly, without warning, Cream is blown away by an explosion, and so is Sonic and Shades.

Shades wakes up in some kind of castle-like place.

"You gotta find Cheese! I'll be fine here," Cream says in the distance.

"Ok, we'll come back for you," an unknown person says.

"C'mon Amy, lets find her Chao so we can get her out of here," the unknown person says to the other.

"Ok Shadow," Amy says.

Shades gets up just in time to see them leave.

He runs over and finds Cream.

"Mr. Shades!" Cream says, jumping out and hugging him.

"C'mon, I'll help you find Cheese. Shadow must have something else to do here anyway.

Later, they see Shadow find Cheese along with a fourth Chaos Emerald.

"Hey there!" Shades shouts.

"Huh?" Shadow looks at Shades.

Shades walks over and lets Cream get Cheese.

"I thought that with Cream and Cheese here, you'd have a little too much to handle," Shades says, smiling.

"Thanks, but who are you, might I ask?" Shadow asks Shades.

"My name's Shades The Hedgehog, but I'll tell you more later, you go back to looking for whatever you're looking for," Shades says to Shadow.

"Ok, thanks," Shadow says, and zooms off.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Amy shouts, running off after him.

"I think he can handle this on his own," Shades says to Cream.

"Yeah!" Cream says.

"All I need is someplace to stay," Shades says to himself.

"You can live with me!" Cream says.

"What a great idea! Just tell me where your house is," Shades says.

Later that night, they arrive at Cream's house.

Shades rings the doorbell.

Vanilla answers the door.

"Cream! Where have you been? And who's this?" Vanilla asks.

"This is Shades! He needs a place to stay!" Cream says.

"Uh...hi?" Shades says nervously.

"Well come on in!" Vanilla says.

They both walk in, and Shades feels calm, not knowing of what is going to happen.


	5. The Flames That Lie Within Part 2

Chapter 5: The Flames That Lie Within Part 2

"SHADES, WAKE UP!" Sonic yells.

Shades opens his eyes.

He sees everyone standing over him. The Chaotix, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Cream, Vanilla, and even Big is worried!

"Ok, so, when's the party gonna start?" Shades says sitting up.

"There's a problem with the Black Comet," Shadow says.

"Ok, I thought you destroyed it," Shades says.

"Well...that's the problem. The pieces need to go somewhere, don't they?" Shadow says.

"You mean..." Shades says with fear growing in his voice.

"The biggest chunk is coming our way! I saw it during my meteor watching! We need to find the emeralds, but only you can destroy it completely!" Tails says.

"How much time do we have left?" Shades asks.

"About 45 hours," Espio says.

"Well, you're gonna have to explain to me how I can help." Shades says to Tails.

Tails showed him the red gem he picked up all that time ago.

"Ok, that thing sure creeped me out, but I do not see why it would help." Shades says, pointing at it.

Tails puts the Gem in his hand.

Not only does that weird thing occur again, but more visions come.

They're still all chopped up, but he could make out one of them.

It was a vision of a lock?

After all of that weirdness, Tails freezes for a moment.

"I...I thought so," Tails finally says.

"You have a Power Gem?" Shadow says.

"Well gee, I guess I do. What does it have to do with anything?" Shades asks.

"...everything," Tails says.

"What does it do, anyway?" Shades asks.

"It's the Red Power Gem, so it allows you to harness the power of fire, with the right amount of power," Tails explains.

"So that's why I need the Chaos Emeralds...to burn the meteor!" Shades realizes.

Meanwhile...

The Mysterious Figures are talking, again.

"Sir, we figured out how to unlock Shades' seal," Figure 1 said.

"How?" Figure 2 asks.

Figure 1 whispers something to Figure 2.

"Excellent, you may leave," Figure 2 said.

Figure 1 leaves.

Back to Shades...

"Ok, so since the Emeralds were scattered, how do we find them?" Shades asks Tails.

"Well, the only way is to run a scan on the world. That will take about...3 hours," Tails says.

"...who's up for some Super Smash Bros?" Shades says.

"I am!" Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles say in unison.

Much later...

"How the HECK do you keep beating us, Shadow?" Shades asks.

"Because I'm awesome," Shadow says.

Tails runs in, a worried look on his face.

"All of the Chaos Emeralds...except for one...are on the Eclipse Cannon!" Tails says in fear.

Shadow stands up.

"WHAT!?" Shadow yells.

"This is bad..." Shades says to himself.

"Who would DARE try and activate the Eclipse Cannon again?" Shadow asks.

"That's the thing...I can show you who it is...but you won't like it...at all," Tails says.

They walk in and look at the screen.

"OH HOLY-" Sonic begins to say.

On the screen...

Is Gerald Robotnik.


	6. The Power of the Chaos Emeralds Part 1

Chapter 6: The Power Of The Chaos Emeralds Part 1

"How is he alive?" Shadow asks Tails.

"Well...they failed to execute him...he escaped. I know this by looking through GUN's files. He's trying to finish what Eggman couldn't!" Tails explains.

"...there is...no way to get them out of the machine...unless we press the eject button. But even I don't know where it is," Shadow says.

"AN EJECT BUTTON!? Who would be SO STUPID to put a LOCK on the Chaos Emerald slots, and put the eject button WHO KNOWS where!?" Shades yells.

"Well, I don't know, but we NEED to stop Gerald!" Tails says.

"How will we get there, though?" Shades asks.

Everyone looks at him like he had a chicken on his head.

"What?" Shades asks in confusion.

"My plane doubles as a space ship, Shades," Tails says.

"Oh," Shades says.

Later

"OK, we all decided on bringing WarioWare, right?" Shades asks.

"Yep!" Everyone says.

"Ok, and we decided that the only people actually coming onto the ARK, while the rest are guarding the ship are: Shadow, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, RIGHT?" Shades asks.

"Yep!" Everyone says.

"Good, can we go now?" Shades asks.

"Ok!" Everyone says.

"Ok, lets go!" Shades says, as he runs into the ship, along with everyone else.

Later

"God, I hate that Balloon Fighter Mini-game. IT CHEATS, I TELL YOU." Shades says, angrily.

As they all go into the ARK, fear runs down their spines. Gerald is much smarter than Eggman, who KNOWS what he has in store for them?

Well, that question was answered quickly.

Robots come at them from all directions.

"Oh no! We're trapped! What ever will we do?" Shades says sarcastically.

Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Shades defeat them quickly.

"Well, I guess it just runs in the family, huh?" Shades says jokingly.

They run all around the ARK, defeating robots here and there, until they finally get to the control room.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, LEMON PEAR!" Shades yells.

"Uhhh...is that supposed to scare me?" Gerald asks.

"...I honestly have NO idea why I said that," Shades says.

"Oooookkkkaaayyyyy..." Gerald says.

Everyone is silent for a while.

"Well...YOU'RE TOO LATE! I ALREADY HAVE THE LAST CHAOS EMERALD!" Gerald exclaims.

"Oh? And what's gonna stop us from taking it from you?" Shades asks.

"Oh...I don't know...maybe this?" Gerald says, snapping his fingers.

A loud thumping noise is heard behind them, and a big shadow covers them.

"...it's a giant robot with a big laser gun, isn't it?" Shades asks.

Shadow nods.

They're transported to a digital arena.

"Oh no, he could be destroying Earth right now!" Shades says.

"No, the way I see it, he's making sure we're DEAD, He's watching us, I bet." Shadow says.

"Well in that case, we can take our time then, right?" Shades says.

"Yeah...that's what you'd think, at least." Sonic says, gulps, and points in the distance.

About four miles ahead, there's a hovering clock. It's a stopwatch.

"Well, how the heck are we beat it, then!?" Shades asks.

"...there," Knuckles says, pointing to the glowing spot on the robot's eyeball.

"We'll need a way up there, though," Shadow says.

"Then we need to make him fall. But...how?" Shades asks.

"I think I know how..." Sonic says.

Then, Sonic starts running circles around the robot. The robot starts to get dizzy, and starts losing its balance.

"NOW!" Shades shouts.

All of them run into the robot at full speed, knocking him down.

Shades grabs a sharp piece of metal.

He then runs to the head, and stabs the eye with the piece of metal, destroying it.

They appear back with Gerald.

Gerald drops the emerald.

He then falls on the ground, unconscious. Tails and Amy are behind him, Amy holding her hammer.

"Nice job, guys!" Shades says.

"Now all we need is to find the eject button," Shadow says.

"...uh...are you sure your memory is clear as crystal, Shadow?" Shades asks.

"Yeah, why?" Shadow asks.

Shades walks to the emeralds, and pushes a large red button that says "eject", and all the emeralds fall out.

"Eh heh heh heh...sorry..." Shadow says, blushing.

"It's time." Sonic says.

BlabbityBlab: Hello, again! Another edit, yay! Don't worry, there WILL be a new chapter. I'm working on it. It's a little complex, so I need to plan my moves carefully.


	7. The Power Of The Chaos Emeralds Part 2

Sorry for the delay, guys!

---

Chapter 7: The Power Of The Chaos Emeralds Part 2

They all run to the Altar.

With Chaos Emeralds in hand, Shades walks up the steps, and goes into the middle of the

Altar. The Chaos Emeralds surround him. They start to glow, and a bright light flashes.

When the light disappears, Shades is hovering there, glowing a sky blue. His previously

blue eyes are red.

Tails throws the Power Gem up to him.

Shades catches it, and his entire body is encased in a bright flame.

He holds out his hand, and a sword, with it's blade also made of fire, appears in it.

He then flies out of the ARK.

Flying into the middle of the meteor shower caused by the Black Comet, he finds an alien

that looks like Black Doom.

"Who are you?" Shades asks him.

"My name is Black Destruction. I am the last who remains of the Black Arms. My father

Black Doom will not go down quietly, I assure you," Black Destruction says, taking out a

dark purple blade.

"Looks like someone's a bit over his head. Don't you know what you're up against?"

Shades says.

"I do, but the problem is…you don't know who you're up against," Black Destruction

says.

"Ha! Let's see what you've got, then," Shades says.

Black Destruction runs at Shades, and attempts to slash him. Shades dodges.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, slowpoke!" Shades says.

"Heh…never realized you were so fast. Let's turn it up a notch, then," Black Destruction

says.

Flying towards each other at the same time, their swords meet with a loud "CLANG!"

Black Destruction's blade begins to melt.

"Your flame….it's amazing….but two can play that game," Black Destruction says.

Black Destruction's sword is encased in a dark purple flame.

Then, with a shove that could knock over an elephant, he pushes Shades away with his

sword.

Lying on his back in the air, limp and weak, Shades drops his sword, which falls to earth.

His flames then retract to reveal normal Super Shades.

"Looks like you lost, Shadow," Black Destruction says.

Black Destruction holds his sword over his head, ready to impale Shades in the chest with

it.

Suddenly, Black Destruction is shot in the back with a shining Yellow beam. He falls to

earth.

The beam came from Shadow.

"His name is Shades," Shadow says.

Shadow then grabs Shades' hand and pulls him up.

Shades goes back into Flame Mode, and then flies in front of the meteor shower.

He holds his hands out and charges a giant fireball. When it becomes almost as big as a

half of a school bus, he shoots a fire beam that destroys all the meteors.

Shades then high-fives Shadow.

"Ouch! Dude, what were you thinking?" Shadow says, waving his smoking hand in the

air.

"Heh…sorry," Shades says. 

Then, suddenly, Shades' flames disappear, and his eyes go a blank white. Visions of

many odd things are shown in his head, and then, he blacks out and starts to fall towards

Earth.

1 Month Later

Shades wakes up in a hospital bed, and looks around.

He's in a hospital room, obviously. The door is cracked open, and Shadow is sitting

playing Pokemon Diamond. He looks up, and sees Shades.

"Dude, that was quite a fall," Shadow says.

"How long was I knocked out?" Shades asks.

"About a month, dude," Shadow says.

"But that's impossible, I- Uh….nevermind. Did I do it?" Shades asks.

"Yes you did. Barely, but you made it thanks to me," Shadow says.

Cream then walks into the room and notices Shades is awake.

"Mr. Shades!" Cream says, and runs over and hugs him.

"Woah, woah, easy there, I'm still a little sore…" Shades says.

Cream lets go. 

Then, a doctor comes in.

"Ah, Shades, you're awake," the doctor says.

"Yeah…hey, when should I be able to leave?" Shades asks.

"You should be able to be out by tomorrow, but for now, you need to rest," the doctor

says.

"Well gee, haven't I slept enough already?" Shades asks.

"That WAS a big fall. You still need rest. Shadow here didn't wake up from his last fall

for a whole 3 months, so you're lucky you woke up so soon. Well, I'm gonna leave, and I

suggest you two do too," the doctor says, and then leaves.

"Bye, Mr. Shades!" Cream says, and then leaves too.

"You're lucky Eggman made such a strong immortality chip, otherwise you could have

outright died from that fall," Shadow says, and then leaves.

The Next Day

"Guys, I'm home!" Shades yells, as he walks into Cream's house.

Sonic zooms out of the dining room.

"Dude! That was awesome! Where'd you get that sword!? Who was that Black alien

guy?" Sonic asks, excited.

"That was Black Destruction, and…I don't know where I got the sword…" Shades

answers.

Tails then runs out.

"Shades! What did the meteors look like!?" Tails asks, also excited.

"Uh…black?" Shades answers.

Knuckles then runs out.

"Dude! Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Knuckles asks, amazed. 

"Gimme some space guys, I just got here!" Shades says.

A siren then sounds.

"Woo! Finally!" Sonic says, and runs out the door.

"C'mon, Shades. We have work to do," Shadow says, and runs out the door too.

"Oh, brother," Shades says, and then runs after them.

End

----

Well, hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it! Next in the Shades The

Hedgehog series: Shades The Hedgehog Saga Part 2 : Sonic The Hedgehog 2006!

Bye, now! –Blabbityblab


End file.
